


Welcome To My Playground

by chogibin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I think it is, Kinda disturbing, M/M, don't read if you're not into graphic(?) death, horror?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogibin/pseuds/chogibin
Summary: Doyoung opened his eyes, staring lifelessly at the white ceiling overhead.  The entire room was white.  A white ceiling, white walls, white floor and a white door located directly in front of Doyoung.  It was almost as if the door was taunting him, begging him to leave the room, to leave the white.





	Welcome To My Playground

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write a horror fic for a while hhhh  
> i dunno if this worked out well  
> i feel bad for all the members in this
> 
> DISCLAIMER: i love NCT with my entire heart, this is purely fictional

Doyoung opened his eyes, staring lifelessly at the white ceiling overhead.  The entire room was white.  A white ceiling, white walls, white floor and a white door located directly in front of Doyoung.  It was almost as if the door was taunting him, begging him to leave the room, to leave the white.  Doyoung looked at the walls for longer, wondering why everything was white, when he saw, coming from the small, almost unnoticeable cracks in the ceiling, red liquid.  It looked thick and it kept pouring out, more and more.  After a minute, there was already a thin layer of blood coating the floor of the room. 

Doyoung panicked, quickly running to the door, swinging it open and shutting it closed with a slam.  Peeking through the small window of the door, he saw that the once white room, was now turning a dirty red colour.  His feet feeling slightly wet, Doyoung looked down and saw the red liquid coming from the gap under the door and into the room he was currently in.  Doyoung shuddered.

This room was different from previous room.  The room he was in beforehand was white, with nothing inside it, but this room was different.  His current room had almost no lighting, the only thing he could see was a black piano located in the centre, a body hunched over it, playing it.  Doyoung was glad to see the other.  Glad that he wasn’t the only one there.  The person looked familiar, like someone he saw regularly. 

Doyoung took long strides over to the other and stopped when he was right beside them.  Doyoung looked at the person, finally recognising them.  “Kun,” Doyoung said, reaching out his hand to touch the other male’s shoulder.  Suddenly, there was a tight pressure on his wrist.  It was Kun.  Kun had reached for Doyoung’s wrist, holding it tightly, seconds before Doyoung had the opportunity to touch his shoulder.  Doyoung was ready to ask the other male what was wrong, when he saw it.  He nearly threw up at the sight.  Staring at him was Kun.  But at the same time, not Kun.  This Kun was missing something vital.  His eyes.  Doyoung frantically scanned the area around them and noticed something sickening.  Resting beside the piano was a spoon.  A bloody spoon with two gooey balls beside them.  Kun’s eyes.  Doyoung looked back at Kun and noticed that the male was also smiling, blood running out of every hole in his body.  There was blood rushing out of the vacuous holes where his eyes were, blood rushing out of his ears, blood rushing out of his nostrils and blood even pouring out of some of his pores.

Doyoung frantically tried to release his hand from his best friend’s vice-like grip.  Two minutes and a soaked shirt sleeve later, Doyoung was finally free.  With a last worried glance at his best friend, Doyoung sped off to the other side of the room, looking for another door.  Thankfully, there was another one, and Doyoung wasn’t stuck with a bloody husk of a best friend.  Quickly, Doyoung opened the door and left the room.

This time there wasn’t a room, there was a garden.  But Doyoung didn’t pay attention to the garden.  As soon as he left the room, he had slid down the door he just entered, pulling his knees into himself, releasing pained sobs.  Kun, his best friend from the age of 14 was stuck in a limbo between living and dead.  He appeared dead, and he was bleeding from every hole, but he could move, and it was almost as if those empty holes where his eyes should be, were staring right at him, making ‘eye’ contact.

Doyoung slowly pushed himself up.  He had to escape this place.  Doyoung looked at the garden, there were trees everywhere.  Far too much for an average garden.  The garden was eerily silent.  Usually, you’d hear the sound of birds, bees or even neighbours.  But no, nothing.  Not a single noise.  Scanning the area, Doyoung noticed that there was no obvious door anywhere.  Most likely, it was on the other side of the trees.  Doyoung was filled with fear.  After the incident with Kun, he didn’t want to go through the trees.  What if he found another friend there?  What if he found Jaehyun, his boyfriend of five years.  The man he went to sleep beside, and woke up beside.  The man who would cook him pancakes on their days off, the man he would share love-filled messages with.  What if he found him the way he found Kun?  Just thinking about it made Doyoug want to cry again.  He had to temporarily forget about everyone he knew.  If he didn’t, he’d just cry again, and not be able to move and escape.  Kun was already gone, so he was mainly just going on to get to Jaehyun.  He couldn’t lose them both.

Doyoung ploughed through the trees, moving quickly, not wanting to see anyone.  In the distance, a few metres away, was another door.  This sight made Doyoung speed up.  Then it happened.  Something fell in front of him.  Doyoung blinked at it confused.  It was too big to be anything that you’d usually find in a tree.  Doyoung crouched down and moved it slightly, then threw up at the patch of grass beside him.  Laying in front of him was Zhong Chenle’s head.  Chenle was close to Kun, and by association, close to Doyoung.  Doyoung and Kun were close to their entire group.  And here, was the head of a boy he saw as his own son.  His eyes weren’t removed like Kun’s, but they were glassy, staring at nothing.  A shocked expression was on his face, indicating that the one who had done this to him, was a surprise to the boy.  Then Doyoung noticed it.  The head was hollowed out, flowers placed inside, almost as if Chenle’s head was being used as a vase for whatever sick person did this.  There was a note beside the flowers.

_Anything for you, Doyoung_ _♡_

Doyoung shook with fear.  He was meant to see this.  Whoever killed Chenle, did it under Doyoung’s name.  Doyoung broke down in tears, cradling the head in his arms, the little amount of blood left, soaking into his clothes.  “I’m so sorry, Chenle.” He wailed. 

Doyoung raised his head and looked at the tree that Chenle came out of.  The worst idea.  There, strung up with what seemed like barbed wire was Jaemin, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jisung and Mark.  All seven of the youngest were killed and hung up like meat at a butcher.  The barbed wire cutting into the necks of the youngest, every head looking like it was about to fall off and end up like Chenle’s did.  Doyoung threw up again.  The seven people he had treated as his own children.  All dead.  For what?  Apparently for him.

Doyoung laid Chenle’s head back on the floor and dashed towards the door, wanting to escape the scene.  Wanting to erase the imagine that’s been burned into the back of his eyes.  But there was no escape.  Every time he closed his eyes, he could see their bodies, strung up on the trees like decorations.  Doyoung reached the door and entered the next room.  Who did he have to see this time?

This time he didn’t have to look for the one that was killed.  He instantly saw it.  In the centre of the room sat Moon Taeil.  He was tied to a chair, his head slouched down.  But what Doyoung noticed filled him with hope.  His chest was rising and falling.  He was still alive.  “Taeil!”  Doyoung yelled.

Taeil raised his head and looked at Doyoung in shock.  “Doyoung?”  Taeil said in disbelief.  Doyoung cried at the sight.  Moon Taeil was alive.  His eyes were in perfect condition, his head was attached to his body.

Doyoung started moving towards the older male, but stopped when Taeil started yelling at him.  “Doyoung, stop!”  Doyoung immediately did so.  Then he saw it from the corner of his eye.  Sitting in the corner of the room was the bodies of three more of his friends.  Each body had a large spear located at the heart.  Doyoung whimpered.

“Taeil, who are they?”  Doyoung got silence in return.  He started crying harder.  “Taeil, please.”

Taeil stared Doyoung right in the eyes.  “Johnny, Taeyong and Jungwoo.”

Doyoung fell to the floor crying harder.  He grasped desperately at his hair.  “Why is this happening?” he said, repeating it like a mantra as he clawed at his hair.

“Doyoung, I love you.  You know that, right?  You’re one of the best friends I ever could have ha-“ Taeil said, his words suddenly being cut off by a gargling noise.  Doyoung looked up at his friend.

There, still tied to the chair, was Taeil, with a large spear in his heart, blood pouring out of his mouth.  His eyes were empty, the warmth that was once in them gone.  Gone, not to be seen again.  Ever.  Doyoung cried even harder, the sobs causing his body to shake.  He was like this for at least ten minutes before a pair of strong arms circled around his waist.

A hand started petting his head, whispers of condolement filling his ears.  Doyoung turned to the man holding him, hugging him tighter once he saw his face.  “Jaehyun,” he said, repeating the name over and over again.  Jaehyun smiled at Doyoung, and doing was so tired from crying and seeing the dead bodies of his closest friends that he didn’t even care that the man was smiling at a time like this.  The relief of seeing his boyfriend alive clouded all of his other senses.  Which was why it was even more of a surprise when the knife drove into his stomach. 

Doyoung stared up at his boyfriend in disbelief.  His boyfriend was killing him.  “J-Jaehyun?”  he questioned.  All Jaehyun did was kiss him.

“Now you’re mine forever, Doie.  Isn’t that amazing?  Just the two of us.” Jaehyun said, a sickly-sweet smile on his face as he kissed all around his boyfriend’s dying face.

Doyoung was ready to yell at his boyfriend, to ask him why, but before he had the chance, everything went black.  His breathing stopped and he could no longer feel the strong arms of his loved one around him. 

Kim Doyoung was dead and Jung Jaehyun had killed him.

.

“Doyoung, you look so beautiful.  My perfect bride.”  Jaehyun said, staring at his beautiful husband at the altar.  It was their wedding, months before, Jaehyun had popped the question and his lovely boyfriend (now husband) had said yes.  Jaehyun hugged the male close, kissing his soft hair.  He stared into the lifeless, dead eyes of his lover and smiled.  Doyoung was his.  Just his.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me plz  
> twitter: chogibin


End file.
